ELVISmeetsCO Challenge Can't Help Falling In Love
by MedusaMyLove
Summary: disclaimer-do not own characters. NEXT CLUE FOR KIREA IS " SURRENDER"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I kinda took a wrong turn towards a different motel..

Sorry for the soppy last line .

THE ELVISmeetsCO- ALWAYS ON MY MIND CHALLENGE

Heart Break Hotel

Meredith had never thought to ask either of her parents what her name would have been, had she been a boy.

Thatcher hadn't been around and her mother would have scoffed at such a frivolous and pointless question.

She had a hunch though, that she knew.

Something told her, and recently that voice had become stronger, that her name would have been Norman.

She hadn't always thought that. Before, she'd mostly been alone. Living with a mother who was never there, so really, alone.

Med Shool had been a universe unto itself, with no time to wonder about alter egos.

Since starting her residency at SGH though, things had changed. She'd really become aware of her inner Norman, that inner-child.

First had come George and Izzie, taking up room, unpacking video's, exiling her mother's absence into the background. From where that mother still controlled her life with her needs, her secret, her disease.

Then followed Karev, Callie fluttered in and out, Lexie came by somewhere, Sadie crashed and Derek moved in.

She had clung to her coffee mug and watched them all mill around her. Living and talking, eating and laughing, until it overwhelmed her. These trusting, shiny happy souls, that walked around in their underwear and dared to shower without locking the bathroom door.

She guessed that in a Disney production, this would have been the part where she'd finally feel part of a family. Loved Izzie like a sister, bake things together. George could be the baby brother, although considering what had happened between him and Mer, _and_ him and Izzie, that would be a whole different kind of creepy right there.

But she didn't feel like family, she had not even tried. The truth was that she'd kept her little bubble intact, the noise and muffins around her, only making it clearer to her, that she was different.

They were good people, she didn't hate them or anything. Karev wasn't too bad, Derek gave her sex and even Izzie had managed to make her live with a cheque for eight million dollars stuck to the fridge. She could appreciate the unique experience.

But they could never be family.

She was alone, with the memory of her mother, that would never allow any one else in. Well, there was Cristina, but she had her own place, safer that way maybe.

The day she lost her Norman feeling, was the same day she knew for sure she was psycho.

Not a psycho-killer, but a psycho person.

It was the day that she found out Izzie was probably going to die. She was not surprised, but a little disturbed to feel the distance she'd maintained from her "room mates" disappear. They had entered Hell, her territory.

And finally they were real to her.

She knew it was sick and twisted, and not fair to those that were lucky enough to have a nice life. It was just that now, when she came home, there was a harmony there. An understanding.

No longer was she required to chat and be gay. There was silence, now, at her house.

Some kind of comforting silence, that was soothing and made her feel… ,at home.

Nowadays, she could walk in to find George, or Alex, back from staying with Izzie. Having a beer, or dinner. And she could sit and watch television in silence, steal some food of their plate, and feel closer to either one of them than she'd ever felt before.

Derek would be there, and that made her happy. The things he said in the elevator meant a lot to her, and she was happy he was here to stay. But the strangest thing of all, might just be the other house guest that had become a regular in this heart break hotel.

The man that had tried to strangle her Person; Dr. Owen Hunt.

**

The first time she had seen the bruises on Cristina's neck, she'd wanted to reach for the nearest pair of scissors and make him bleed. She'd never been so scared in her life. She could have lost Cristina, her indestructible, rubber ball of a person. She could have lost her that night, to this unknown pirate with the red beard. He'd snuck in under the radar and she couldn't believe she'd neglected her duty so badly. Determined to make up for that with a vengeance, she decided to never let him get near Cristina again.

That plan had lasted about 24 hours. Until the moment she'd seen Cristina's face when she told her she'd broken up with the pirate. Then she'd realised tat it was too late for a containment policy, Cristina was already in enemy hands.

She hadn't stayed with her long that night. There was little to say about the heartbreak that was written in every line of her friend's face. Nor was there anything that could be done by either one of them to help, so she'd thought. She'd left Cristina asleep, and had gone home to her fiancé.

**

When she'd come home, she found her kitchen had been entered. Neither of the two men had heard her come in. She knew Derek wasn't expecting her after she called him from Cristina's place earlier.

She leaned against the doorpost, trying to decide what to do, what to say. When her attention was drawn by what they were saying. They were talking about the sleep clinic, discussing various test Owen might take. "This is all good, and I will do it", came Owen's voice, "But they won't be able to test for all situations". "even with the VA, I couldn't be there for more than a few weeks, and I'd sleep alone". He sighed heavily, "That's not enough, that's not safe enough".

That was the moment that she realised that there _was_ something she could do. Something she could do for Cristina.

Cristina wanted this man, wanted him and his forty years. So she was going to have him, and all the years he had left!

And what needed to be done was make sure, 1000% sure, that he was safe.

She needed to be all over this guy. She needed to get to know him.

***

When she stepped into the kitchen, a guilty looking Owen jumped up, almost upsetting the table. Derek rose as well, wanting to intervene if necessary. To the total bewilderment of the two men however, she gave Owen a dazzling smile, grabbed a beer from the counter, kissed Derek and joined them around the table.

She took a large swig from her bottle, "Last chance to change my mind".

But she put the bottle down to the table with her eyes fixed on Owen's face. "You should move in, it's crowded, but you still could find some room".

That's when Derek sprayed beer through his nostrils and very nearly fell off his chair.

***

There had been some talk, and a lot more beer after that. Meredith had convinced them both that this household would be the perfect test for him. Lots of people around, unexpected noises at varying hours of the day and night. "We'll get you a room, but you could try the couch when you feel ready".

Owen had laughed unbelievingly, "You'd let your fiancé, your friends, run the gauntlet with the crazy man in the dark living room?".

"Would you even dare to open your own front door, knowing that I was sleeping there?".

She'd looked him dead in the eye. "Better us than Cristina".

And somehow it had been agreed, that on the nights that he wasn't at the clinic, he'd stay there, with them.

***

There was more to it than just the sleeping, there was also the company, he needed that.

She knew a few nights on her couch wouldn't heal him, but she got to know him better. And she liked him, a lot. She liked listening to him and Derek talk, and his silences fitted the house to perfection. She saw how hard he worked, how much he struggled, and her respect for him grew.

Finally she started taking Cristina home with her, when she knew Owen'd be there too

The first time she'd done that, she knew it had been the right thing to do. It also made her feel that now, she had become Norman's mother, raving jealous to see her only person so utterly devoted to this man.

After that first time Cristina came over regularly. They had dinner with Meredith or Derek, watched a game or just sat on the porch. Holding hands.

Between all the other wounded people, they could slowly find there way back together again And the heart break hotel became the half –way house of their love.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Be Cruel**

Sunrise found Owen sitting in bed, all alone, Cristina not around, woken by the telephone. It had taken much toil and pain, many tears and a passage through the underworld of Owen's consciousness. But they'd made it. Made it back together.

And being together was p.h.e.n.o.m.e.n.a.l.

Their being together had never lacked meaning, even the very first time they saw each other; it was clear this meant something.

It was clear even when they had not been able to be together, that they meant the world to each other. Or maybe that had been, when it was made clearer than ever before.

These last few months however, had added purpose. Such a clear, unwavering purpose as to make every moment they now shared, every moment they'd fought so hard for, monumental.

Each small intimacy was such a blessing now. Going grocery shopping, leaning against each other at the dinner table, kissing in the elevator.

And the love they made..

"Well", he smiled, It was probably going to be the death of him sooner or later, then again, he wanted to die in her arms anyway. It was all good, the future looked bright ahead.

***

Cristina was still at the hospital, and Owen, who was off that day, had woken up in her bed. He felt good, having had a good night's sleep. Throwing open the window, he pulled back the covers of the bed to let them air, and started his round of the chamber, picking up Cristina's clothes that were strewn everywhere as usual.

Still in his boxers and shirt he walked through to the kitchen and put on the coffee. Torres had left him the paper and he skimmed through it while having his first cup.

A look at the clock told him Cristina would be getting home soon, so he went off to wash.

*

Stepping into the large shower moments later, leaning back his head under the warm water, he wasn't haunted by the memory of that first, botched date.

Instead, his mind filled with images of Cristina, naked, making love to him in this very shower, as they had done many, many times now.

He felt a heaviness flowing to his groin and he couldn't help but remember the feeling of her hands, all soapy, running over every inch of him. His own hands trailed down from his chest to his stomach, then lower, his fingers sliding into his pubic hair.

Another memory came before his mind's eye, and he let out a soft little groan, wrapping his fingers around the base of his erection, slowly starting to stroke himself.

He was thinking of the night, not long ago, when she'd asked him to kneel over her, so she could take him into her mouth while touching herself. She'd looked so tiny, laying on her back, he was towering over her, his muscular thighs dwarfing her shoulders. Looking at his hard on sliding in and out of her mouth, had just about finished him off, right there and then. Especially when she'd put one hand around his balls, and had let the fingers of the other stroke his ass.

*

He opened his eyes and turned of the water. Shaking his head to clear the haze of lust from it. He took his time towelling off, and when he could walk comfortably again, got out and put on some sweatpants and a shirt.

The bedroom was all cold and fresh now, he felt his face tingle from the outside air and closed the window, knowing that Cristina would be tired and cold.

He made the bed, put a dry towel in the shower for her, and went to make breakfast.

***

When Cristina came home, she was tired and cold and unbelievably happy to have him there, waiting for her. With breakfast.

He was always taking care of her, making her feel ridiculously safe and loved.

She dropped her coat and scarf on the ground by the door, lost her sneakers on the way over to the table, and as soon as she reached him, climbed up on his lap. He put his strong arms tightly around her and she snuggled as if she'd never done anything else in her life.

They stayed like that for a while, he asked her about her night and she accepted the fresh juice, before getting up to go take a shower.

***

When she got out fifteen minutes later, the dirt and smell from SGH washed away, he came in and watched her dry her hair. She noticed the dreamy look in his eyes, and turned to him smiling, "Penny for your thoughts?". And he smiled tenderly, "Just you I'm thinking of". That made her melt, and she turned again, wanting to get to bed.

When she reached for the body lotion, he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her in the mirror. Silently she handed him the flask and put up her hair. He started with her neck and shoulders, and she relaxed, letting her head drop forward.

Owen watched his large hands knead her slender shoulders, moving them down, he undid the towel and it slid down to her hips. He massaged all the way along her spine, and she leaned forward more, pressing her behind firmly against his crotch.

His hands enfolded her waist for a moment, then pushed her hips against him. She made a soft little sound and he stopped just a second to take his clothes off.

Pulling her against him again, her hair tickled his chest, head resting against his broad shoulder. Only the towel separated them now and she could feel his desire hot and hard against her buttocks.

Watching his hands touch her in the mirror was a turn on, especially when he was watching with that look in his eyes. Just that look in a crowded place, could get her wet and throbbing softly.

His hands had reached the smooth skin of her stomach, but instead of dipping under the material, they turned her around, and lifted her up, so that she was sitting next to the basin.

He drew near for a short, burning kiss, hands cupping her face, then stepped back to pull the towel away from her thighs.

Cristina felt a surge of heat in her belly and put her arms behind her, leaning back. She arched her spine, thrusting her small, perky breasts forward, and slowly spread her legs a bit.

Owen's eyes got darker, blazing a trail over her body. Then he leaned over and stared sucking on her nipples.

He drew his hands done, over her flat stomach to her hips and held her still as he moved his mouth to the inside of one of her thighs. Slowly starting to kiss and lick his way towards her pussy, his beard scraping the soft skin gave her goose bumps all over.

She held her breath when he scratched softly through her trimmed pubic hair, pulling back on the skin, so her lips parted, revealing her clit.

When she felt his warm, soft tongue, licking her ever so gently, and then harder, as her need grew, his fingers sliding inside of her. Reality Shattered to a million pieces.

She wasn't thinking about appearances anymore, nor did she care that these high- pitched sounds escaped her lips, filling the bathroom. She just wanted more. He slid another finger into her, and her hips bucked.

She pushed against his shoulders, wanting him to stop, wanting him inside her when she came.

He got up, face flushed, his hard member telling her exactly how much he wanted her. "Owen, please, I want you inside of me".

He kissed her, pressing himself against her warm wetness, devouring her mouth, hands all over her face, her shoulders, pulling her close.

She tried to move so she could take him inside of her, but he withdrew again, teasing her with his fingers instead. "Wait, .. just wait", she recognised the line, but it wasn't so cute now. "Owen!", she didn't mind to beg, actually she found it kind of hot. "Please baby, Don't be cruel", "I need you ". She could tell that he liked it, his body tensing even more, "please give it to me, I'm so wet, so hot for you my love". "just for you".

His jaw clenched, he grabbed her hips and pushed the swollen head of his erection between her wet lips. She felt him pushing ever so slowly inside of her, stopping after a few inches, not allowing her to move.

He bend over and kissed her, "I love you", he hardly recognised his own voice, pushing all the way inside of her in one strong thrust.

Filling her, stretching her so completely, she felt her orgasm hit instantaneously.

He felt it too, her muscles quivering, squeezing him tight and he let go of all control. Thrusting into her with all his force, her name on his lips as he spend himself inside of her, one powerful convulsion after the other.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**- This was a hard one for me, I don't do guns and stuff, but I managed in the end.., I hope.

Next clue for Kirea, was; "Hard Headed Woman".

**In The Ghetto**

The girl was pretty banged up when they came in. He said they were both eighteen, she was small for her age.

They didn't have any family they wanted contacted, they lived alone and didn't want to worry people in the middle of the night.

Their car had been hit by a drunk driver, the boyfriend had escaped with some cuts and bruises, but she had a severe concussion and a broken leg.

Owen had been working in the pit when they'd arrived, and something about the two had caught his attention.

Maybe it was the young girl's bloodied face, so vulnerable, that tugged at his heart strings. Or the quiet alarm that the boy was displaying. Their names were Michael and Lauren, when they'd come in a couple of hours ago, Michael had told them all their papers were still in his jacket, in the wreck. He had seemed so overwhelmed at the thought of insurance papers after having had to talk to the police about the accident, that Owen had told him to, "Go, look after his girl". And that he'd be back later.

Something was registering in the back of his mind however, the boy had looked so scared.., he frowned and picked up the necessary paper work.

Things were quiet around this time at night, he saw Cristina making her way over to him and a smile came to his face. She walked right up to him, into his arms and kissed him softly, "Hey".

He checked if they were out of sight of any patients, then leaned in to kiss her back, "Hey".

They smiled, and broke apart, "Quiet night?", she asked.

He motioned with the papers he was holding, "Calmed right down after midnight, I'm just going to fill out the forms with those two from the car wreck earlier". Cristina nodded, "I'll wait, maybe we can go get a coffee". He couldn't resist one more kiss before leaving, "Be right back".

***

When he approached the room, the sound of soft sobs reached his ears. And when he pushed the door, that was ajar, further open, he saw Lauren was awake, and Michael was speaking to her. He had his cheek pressed against her hand, sobbing through his words, Lauren was stroking his hair.

Owen felt a pang inside of him at the desperation they were emitting. What was going on with these two?!

He gently knocked and Michael jumped up from the bed, whipping his face as he turned around.

"Hello Miss", he turned his attention to the girl, giving the boy a moment to collect himself. "My name is Dr. Owen Hunt, How are you feeling?". He stepped up to the bed and examined her, pleased with what he saw. "You'll need at least a week's rest for your head, and another five to heal that leg, but you'll be fine". He smiled his most reassuring smile, but she didn't return it, and before her eyes fell close again, he could see the tears that had gathered there.

Puzzled he looked at her companion, "That's good news, right?", But Michael didn't meet his eyes, shoulders slung forward, defeated, his gaze was lost somewhere on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Owen walked around the bed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Let's talk, what is going on here?".

***

The next moments seemed slowed down, to the point where he could see things happening frame by frame. The boy's arms, that had been hanging limply at his sides, came up to the waistband of his pants. The shirt Michael was wearing momentarily obscured his hand, and when it re-appeared, it was holding a gun.

The realisation that it was in fact a gun, drawn in the dimly lit room of this American hospital slowed down time even more. Then, it streamed fast, Owen's hand was swiped of by the arm that brandished then in his face, and he took a good couple of steps back, before regaining balance. Hands held out before him, he stood still.

"NO, no talking", he didn't like the flat tone in the boy's voice. A look at the girl told him she was scared. "We're gonna get out of here, and you're gonna help us or I'll shoot you".

He talked slowly and calm, "How? ", "Where are you going to go?".

The boy snarled, "Just take the bed down the hall, we'll grab a wheelchair and get into a cab, that's all you need to know".

"Why?", Owen wanted to know.

***

Cristina watched him go with a warm feeling inside. These past few months they had gotten closer and closer. They hadn't slept together for a full night yet, but they were getting there. He was doing better and better, she could tell. Life was finally letting up on them, and she was profoundly thankful for it. Was profoundly thankful for him.

Looking around her, she saw a police officer coming towards her. "Goodnight Doctor", she nodded, "Goodnight officer, What can I do for you?". "My name is officer Peters, I'm looking for those teens that we brought in earlier, victims of that drunk driver?". "Girl had a broken leg?, I was hoping that they might still be here".

"Of course", Cristina nodded again, "She'll have to stay here for at least a couple of days, Dr. Hunt is just filling out the insurance papers with them". The officer straightened up a bit, "Really?, That should be interesting, we just found out the car they were driving was stolen, we think they may be run-aways". A slight prickling spread over Cristina's skin. "The boy's mother is down at the station right now, crying her heart out, apparently he left a note saying his goodbyes, if it's really them, they're not even sixteen".

She turned in the direction that Owen had walked off in, "I'll take you, let's go".

As they came to the room, they saw part of the bed through the half open door. Cristina stepped forward, hand raised to knock, when the rest of the room came into her view and she froze on the spot. Instinctively, she motioned with her other arm to officer Peters to stand back She felt him at her shoulder, then drawing back, and heard him asking for backup via his transponder. He pulled at her coat, whispering for her to get back, but she tugged free and slowly stepped into the room.

***

"Why?", Scared, wide eyes in a very, very young face. Owen forced himself to stay here, in this moment. Not to think of all those other scared eyes he had looked into over the years. "Why?!", It was almost a sob, but the gun he pointed at Owen still didn't waver. "Because if they catch us, they'll send us back, they'll never let us see each other again". He looked at Lauren and Owen followed his eyes, she was crying softly now. Owen frowned, "This isn't good for you, please don't be so upset", he placed a calming hand on the her leg. "it's o.k, we'll figure it out". He focussed on Michael again, "You two ran away from home?'.

"We love each other, and they wouldn't let us see each other. Lauren was sobbing, and Michael blinked back tears. "Her family hates me, and my mum says we're too young for love".

He got calmer now, "So we took a car and our savings, we were going to live in New York. Everything was going fine until that drunken ass hole crashed into us".

"What a story!", Owen wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or to laugh, "A modern day Romeo and Juliet", So young, and so very dangerous because of it.

"Is that why you have the gun? Protection for on the road?". The boy nodded, and Owen sighed, thinking carefully about his next words.

"If I take you out of here, put you in a cab, the police will track it". He looked the boy in the eye, "You can try to hide, but Lauren could get brain damage from all that moving around". He stopped and let his words sink in, "Is that what you do to some one you love?".

"Shut up!!", The boy seemed surprised at his own reaction, but carried on; "You shut up!, just shut your fucking mouth and start walking!". He seemed to grow with every word he was saying, "You take her bed and start walking, now"!".

And he removed the safety from the gun, pointing it once more at Owen's chest.

***

"No", Cristina didn't raise her voice, but the two men both jumped a little at the unexpected sound. She heard Peters curse softly but vehemently behind her, ignoring him, she waited until Michael's eyes had found hers before slowly and purposefully making her way over to them.

"Cristina, get out!!", Owen's voice was almost a bark, but she ignored him as well. Still advancing, she spoke in that same, calm voice, "You can't hurt Owen". And she kept her eyes on the boy's face. He looked insecure, tacking a step back before pointing the gun at Owen with renewed flourish, "Back off, or I'll shoot him!".

She stopped immediately, standing almost next to Owen now. "Please don't hurt him", Michaels eyes came to rest on her face again, as she kept talking, "You can solve your problems in another way, but I can't be without him, please, don't hurt him".

And, moving very slowly and deliberately, she stepped sideways and forwards, sliding herself in between Owen and the gun that had been aimed at his chest.

She stopped right there, letting her hammering heart rest. The worst threat was gone, at least now she could protect him, this would be o.k.

***

Owen's heart stopped right then and there. "Was she completely out of her mind?!", putting her slender body between him and a deadly weapon?!.

Dread rendered him weak and he didn't dare to say or do anything for fear of setting off the boy, now that Cristina was the one in his direct line of fire.

***

Michael didn't seem sure what to do. Looking at the woman that had so calmly stepped into this situation, the situation he thought _he _controlled, doubt came over him. Her collected behaviour seemed to indicate, _she_ was in fact the one in control here.

"Who?.., Are you..?, ..Is he.. your boyfriend?".

It was a childish question, and he felt himself blush, annoyed that he sounded like such a baby.

She answered him very seriously though, "No, he's more than my boyfriend, he promised me we'll spend forty years together".

"Oh", the boy blinked, "You're getting married?". Without hesitating Cristina answered, "Yes". He gave her an awkward smile, "Congratulations".

***

Owen felt as though as though he'd entered the twilight zone by now, but Cristina seemed to take it all in her stride. "Thank you", she smiled at the girl, who had also mumbled her well wishes, and frowned a bit. "You two seem like very polite young people", that got her an insulted snort from the both of them , even in these circumstances.

Cristina stayed serious though, "Now that you have shown everybody how crazy you are about each other, they might listen". "Especially if you're smart and polite about it".

She looked over to Lauren, "You are sick, before you guys can be together, you need to get better". She then took a step closer to Michael, "Be smart".

He looked at her, gun slightly drooping, so she continued; "You talk to your mum, she's worried sick, you sort things out, and then you guys can really be together. Then you can be happy together and not sick and running from the police".

***

Owen was holding his breath, praying to the universe to please, please, please, please, _please _not let Cristina get hurt. Not Cristina, please!.

He saw her step even closer to the boy, and Michael stepped back, almost reaching the chairs that were lining the wall.

***

"We stole that car, they'll arrest us", his voice got that wail-like quality again, that carried an energy that could escalate.

Cristina quelled the danger at once; "You are not old enough to get send to jail for this, o.k!!, Relax!!".

His eyes found hers, feverish, begging to be re-assured. Cristina took a deep breath, reaching deep for all the re-assurance that she could muster with a gun pointed at her.

"Michael, Lauren", she turned to the girl for a moment before addressing him again, "Nothing happened tonight, that can't be fixed", "Not yet".

She saw them exchanging a hopeful look, and took another deep breath before going on.

"But it is **not** o.k for you to threaten to hurt the person _I love_, so you don't have to make up for stealing a car!".

Two startled, young faces looked at her and the gun was now pointing more at the floor than it was at her. She didn't move to take it though, choosing instead to drive her point home.

"I believe you when you say that you love each other, and that you need to be together", "But what about us?!". She saw Michael looking behind her at Owen, then looking back at her with a guilty look on his face. "we need to be together too, and we can't do that if you shoot him, can we now?!".

She felt anger bubbling up, and still didn't move, willing the boy to come to her.

"We're going to get married, have birthdays and dinner parties, and maybe, just _very, very_ maybe, we'll even have a baby". She heard a sharp intake of breath from Owen and turned, to smile and wink. Earning her a look of pure incredulity from the man she loved.

Turning back to the teenagers in front of her she resumed, "Are you really going to take that away from me, because you don't want to say sorry and pay for your mistakes?".

She took one step closer now, eyes sincere, "Are you really going to steal that from me? Because you know, that's not right".

At her last words, Michael's lip actually started trembling, "I'm sorry, I didn't really want to hurt him", "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I really am". Cristina just stared at the gun, waiting, he held out his hand towards her, and as good as thrusted the weapon in her hand.

***

She took hold of it carefully, pointing the barrel at the ground as she turned back towards Owen, who was pale as a ghost, eyes burning in his face.

He took the gun from her without a word and emptied it of all bullets. Pointing at the ground, he pulled the trigger just to make sure it really was empty, before putting it in the pocket of his lab coat, and turning back to her.

"Cristina Yang, I will kill you!!".

And under the startled glances of the teenagers, he grabbed hold of her and started kissing her as if they were alone in the world, and there would be no tomorrow.

***

"Hands where I can see them!", the sharp command drew them apart, panting. And when they turned, a fuming officer Peters was standing in the doorway. Two of his colleagues making their way over to Michael to search him.

"You Idiot Woman!!", stepping back, holstering his gun, the cop was glaring at Cristina.

"Excuse me?!", she was indignant at being addressed thus, but Peters wasn't having any of it. "You walk right into the arms of some nervous boy with a gun to save your boyfriend?!, You got some kind of super-hero complex?!!". "You think you're invincible?!".

That got Owen laughing, remembering how she'd accused him of having a saviour complex. He laughed and laughed, the built up tension leaving his body.

***

The officers had finally left, taking Michael with them. Cristina and Owen had stayed with the distraught Lauren until her parents came.

Leaving the room they bumped into the Chief, waiting for them in the hall way. He had been called out of bed and after ensuring that all was well with them, he turned to Cristina and gave her a withering look.

"Officer Peters tells me you disregarded your own personal safety and his direct orders to save your _fiancé_, is there anything that you would like to tell me Dr. Yang?!".

"What?!, Chief!", Cristina was amazed, "I don't work for officer Peters, I don't take orders from him", she balked at the thought.

Feeling Owen's hand on her shoulder, his voice came, close to her ear; "I think your missing the point, darling". "I think what the Chief is asking is, whether we are engaged".

"Oh!", she stilled, looking from the Chief expectant face to Owen, not sure what to say.

Owen looked at her face, turned up to him in a question. She was so beautiful, with her slender body and wild curls. She was beautiful and strong and brave. She was everything he never knew he needed, until the first time he saw her.

The image of her, calmly shielding him from that gun would stay with him forever. She saved him, yet again.

She saved him in ways he couldn't even explain. He took her hands in his, and got down on one knee.

The Chief's face slackened in surprise, as a radiant smile spread across Cristina's face.

"Marry me Cristina Yang, I need you, you save me".

She nodded, "Yes, I'll marry you Owen, I'll be proud to be your wife", and she blushed!. He couldn't believe it, but she actually blushed.

Grinning from ear to ear, he got up. They reached out for each other, holding on close, while their fingers were caressing the other's face and hair.

They stayed like that for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you", he was the first to say it, and her eyes grew moist. "I love you too", came her whisper.

And they kissed.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me Tender**

"This sucks!".

"Great Mark, tell us how you really feel".

Owen couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the two men sitting with him on the porch.

Shepard was giving Sloan a look of mock-annoyance. Being that it was still 28 degrees Celsius, at eight in the evening, he wasn't getting worked up over anything. But Shepard still put on a good show.

Mark was undeterred though. "I'm just saying; this is all wrong", "this is a stag-night, _your_ stag-night; and _we _are supposed to be the ones partying with the loud music and the tiny, tiny shorts".

He leaned back and raised his hands defensively when the other two shot him identical, warning, glances.

"Just saying!, this is wrong, all wrong". And he stared ahead of him, shaking his head at such a crazy, cock-eyed world.

Derek was watching him with a smile, then turned to Owen, "I don't miss the shorts, no matter how tiny they are. I'm getting married tomorrow. I will soon have a life long, guaranteed supply off shorts". A snort told them, Mark was not impressed by the argument.

Owen smiled, but his answer had to wait while they listened to a particularly forceful delivery of "_Girls just wanna have Fun_", by Calliope Torres, exploding out of the house.

When he could make himself heard again, Owen leaned over, "Do you want to see if you can find O'Malley before we hit town?", this directed at Shepard.

*

They had gathered here after shifts to "paint the town Red". Mark, Owen, Derek, The Chief and O'Malley that was. Karev had chosen to stay with Izzie in the hospital, it was too hot for her to join the women at their party. The Chief had been one of the first to arrive, puffing in a very fancy outfit. He had been sipping on a cocktail, slowly regaining his cool, when he had spotted Callie in the hallway. She was making her way to the bathroom, dressed in what appeared to be a shocking pink baby doll. Owen wasn't too sure that was the name of the colour, but he was sure it had shocked the hell out of the Chief. Not long after, seeing more of his female staff arrive, he had excused himself and left.

O'Malley had been torn between loyalties from the start, soon disappearing inside the living room amidst much squeals. He had not been heard from since.

*

Immediately, Mark got to his feet; "I'll go!", and disappeared inside the house, doubtlessly heading for Lexie Grey in a straight line. She had changed into a pair of hot pants when she got there, that made Derek more than a little uneasy, considering she was going to be his little sister very soon.

He looked over at Owen again, and saw him grinning, before becoming aware that he was being watched, and hiding his mirth with a large gulp of beer.

Try however hard he may, Derek could not stop himself from laughing as well. "My fiancé gives a better stag-night than I do", he hung his head in pretended defeat. Owen was now laughing overtly, "Listen; they have tiny shorts, a karaoke installation, and it's 28 degrees out, you never stood a chance buddy".

They held out just a while longer for good measure, staying for another beer, before taking the walk of shame towards the music.

When they walked in, the scene that greeted them was enough to stop them in their tracks and bring smiles to their faces.

*****

Sure enough, Sloan was standing next to Lexie, but not for much longer. Calliope Torres was slowly but surely dragging him over to the make shift stage that had been erected in front of the fire place. Both George, and Arizona Robbins, the later dressed in what seemed to be Barney the Dino pyjama pants and a halter top, were cheering Callie on as she pushed the microphone into Sloan's unwilling hands.

Meanwhile, Cristina and Meredith were splayed out over the couches that had been pushed back to allow for a "dance floor".

Meredith was wearing an ankle-long, satin negligee. It was green, and her eyes changed with it, hair falling loose to her shoulders.

The impression of serene beauty was sadly marred, however, by the bottle of Vodka she was holding.

Back resting against the couch, one naked leg drawn up, she let the bottle dangle from one hand, using the other to whistle at Sloan. "Pfffeewwwt", "Yeah!, You work it baby!".

Cristina was wearing a short black lace negligee, that didn't reach all the way down to her knees. It had spaghetti straps and she wore it under a little lace vest with long sleeves, that showed her pale skin gleaming through them.

She had stretched her naked legs comfortably, resting, crossed at the ankles, on the low table in front of them. Her hair was up, revealing the graceful line of her neck, again the impression of elegance was tainted, here, by the cat calls she was giving Sloan, and her raucous laughter.

*****

Owen had to blink for a moment when he the thought of Beth came out of nowhere. He simply could not picture her like this, in fact he could not even remember her face when he was looking at the woman he loved, jeering like a truck driver, clad in black lace.

"Ladies and Gentleman", Callie's voice came through the mike, "In a unique, one time performance, we give you;.. The Reformed Man Whore". There was general laughter as Mark rolled his eyes, "Tonight he pays for his drinks in singing, let's give him all a big round of applause!".

"Oh! Oh, Meredith!". Cristina was kicking her friend. "Go get the condom jar!", she motioned with the chips she was holding; "Quick!".

Meredith ran off to the kitchen, and there were loud cheers as people recognised the first notes of the song.

Giving them all a look of the utmost contempt, Mark opened his mouth and started.

"_Rolling, Rolling, Rolling_"…

Loud applause and peals of laughter made the next line impossible to hear,

"_Keep them doggies rolling, Rawhide_".

Mark's face was priceless, and Cristina was now on her feet. When Meredith rejoined her, she was carrying the jar and they wasted no time grabbing hands full of the rubbers.

"_Move'em up!", "Move'em on!", "Move'em out, Rawhide_".

General uproar was here and Mark was getting showered in popcorn and condoms by this time. He didn't seem to mind too much though, focused as he was on the cutesy little cowboy dance Lexie was doing, fingers hooked behind the loops of the waistband of those miniscule hot pants.

"**Rawhide!**", he ended the song on a positively fiery note, to wild cheers.

*****

Avoiding the hailstorm of popcorn and contraceptives, Derek and Owen had made the drinks- station their first target. They got their poison and turned to take in the rest of the room. An uninformed outsider might have felt that it was a little early in the evening for this level of drunken excitation, but Owen knew Meredith had decreed that the plug would be pulled at 23h00, come hell or high water.

She wanted to make the ceremony alive, and it would be nice if the guests would make it as well, preferably on time and not smelling like a brewery.

Sloan was finishing up, diving into the arms of Lexie as soon as the last word had left his lips. Arizona and George took the stage at once, bursting into an enthusiastic version of "Hit The Road Jack". Cristina turned away tot take her seat again when she saw Owen, standing only a few feet away. The laugh from Mark's performance still on her face, her eyes lit up and she walked straight over to Owen, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He was surprised, holding his drink away from his body, as he catched her and held her against him with his other arm.

"Hello?!", he was amused and slightly taken aback, she was not normally so ostentatious. She didn't answer him however, kissing his socks off instead, before unwrapping her legs and signalling that he could put her down.

Once she was on her feet again she held him close, pressing her face against his shoulder, "You're here, that is so cool".

He grinned to himself, she could make him so happy with just a few words. "You missed me, hunh?". She looked up, smiling, but her eyes were serious; "Yeah, I always miss you when you're not there".

Before he could catch his breath after that remark, she turned around and pulled him over to the couch. He didn't protest when she pulled him down and snuggled up to him. Whatever the lady wanted, suited him just fine.

*****

Derek had been spotted as well. Despite his loud protests, that he was the groom, that he would soon be an honourable man. That they couldn't expect him to lose his dignity under the eyes of his bride, he still ended up on the stage. Callie was kind enough to get up there with him, but soon enough he found himself belting out the lines to _"Paradise By The Dash Board Light_", as well as he could.

On the couch, Cristina and Owen were in stitches. Fortunately, Callie was an amazing singer and she carried the song effortlessly. Derek getting all excited was too funny though. By the time he had reached the last part of the song, tears were in Cristina's eyes.

"_Ow! I couldn't take it any longer, Lord, I was crazed, when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave, started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave"._

After that much upheaval they needed to sit down or go to the loo. Callie sat down and sang a beautiful rendition of the _"Ave Maria"._ She wasn't sure where it came from, or if you were allowed to sing it in a pink baby-doll, but it was gorgeous, and they enjoyed it in silence.

Owen had his face buried against Cristina's neck and curls, breathing in her scent as the music played around them. Sitting there, her body resting against his in the cooling summer evening was.., perfect. For lack of a word that described this feeling of peace, while feeling utterly alive.

When the song ended, they decided to eat some and after, Lexie surprised them all with a very lively _"Going to the Chapel_". That got them going again, the drinking now starting in earnest.

Callie and Arizona fired them all up with "_Jackson"_, the duet by Johnny Cash and his wife, June Carter. They rocked the stage until they almost fell off it, and Owen was just thinking they were cutting him some slack as the new guy, when Meredith gave a little "Oh!", and started pointing at him. "Owen hasn't sung yet, he has to sing!".

This got immediate, and loud agreement from across the room. Next to him, he could feel Cristina cringe, and he turned to her, laughing.

"Looks like I'm going down". She gave him a pained look, "Don't worry, just don't try and make it any better than it is. I sucked one time, and I sucked so bad, they never asked me again".

He was laughing out loud now, "_So she thought he would embarrass her_?".

He got up to pick out a song, "She expected to be embarrassed?" He chuckled some more as he found the perfect song for the big embarrassing gesture he'd give her.

Getting up, he walked over to George and asked him to kill the big light, leaving the room only dimly lit. His audience hushed and settled deeper into their seats, he saw Cristina almost disappearing into the couch.

Callie was operating the machine and when he showed her the title he picked, her eyes widened and she gave him an impressed little smile.

He smiled and walked in front of the stage, checking how long the cord of the mike was, before giving Callie the go-ahead.

*****

"Ladies, Gents", he used the deepest voice he could muster, taking a few steps up and down, with a noticeable swagger. "A vurry good evening to you", he stretched his arms out in front of him and gave a little shake with his shoulders and his wrists, before putting up the collar of his shirt. That got him some claps and whistles, Cristina was looking terrified.

"This here goes out to a vurry special little lady, right here in the audience", and he fixed her with a stare that was pure McBadass, flashing her a smile.

More whistles, that died down instantaneously when the music started

He didn't look away from Cristina as the first three notes sounded, that was all it took for her eyes to widen and the shock to show on her face.

"_Oh no!, Seriously?!, he has got to be kidding_!".

"**Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go."**

"**You have made my life complete and I love you so"**

Their eyes had remained locked, she was unable to look away. His voice was clear and pleasing, it had her listening to the words, perhaps for the first time.

"**Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfil"**

"**For my darling, I love you, and I always will"**

"_O.k, so it's still incredibly sappy, but I just don't care_". A little smile made it's way over her face as she kept looking into the beautiful eyes of the man she loved.

"**Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart"**

"**for it's then that I belong, and we'll never part"**

He was making his way back to the monitor now, looking away for a moment, to read the text, with a little wink.

She smiled and looked away from him long enough to see the smiling faces of the others turned to her. But she almost immediately forgot about them as she turned to Owen again.

"**Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfil"**

"**For my darling, I love you and I always will"**

"_He's really singing this to me_", the voice in her head insisted. "_he's singing that he loves_ _me, in front of everyone"._

"**Love me tender, love me dear, tell me that you're mine"**

"**I'll be yours throughout the years, till the end of time"**

She hated herself for it, but the swelling music and his voice brought tears to her eyes. And in a reflex, her right wrist came up to her face in the gesture of a sad child.

His eyes never left hers, he was kneeling on one knee before her now, in front of the couch. Ignoring all others, he took her left hand and held it in his while he sang the last lines.

"**Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfil"**

"**For my darling, I love you and I always will"**

The music stopped and she was left shaking her head at him in silent.., awe.

He put the mike down without taking his eyes away from hers, then took her other hand as well, waiting for her reaction.

She had to look away, just to be able of coherent thought. "Owen", she started, before looking back at him. "You serenaded me", that made him laugh. "I didn't give you permission to serenade me!". He looked at her, eyes sparkling with the memory of their first meeting. He knew she could read the "So?!", on his face.

He caressed her cheek, with his hands, with his eyes.

She was looking at him as she had back then, eyes open and soft, asking him if this was really happening.

"I love you", she said it, and he knew it was true. It was what he had needed to hear and finally, he could kiss her.

"I love you too", he had to take his lips away for a moment to say it. "love you, Cristina".

And she held him even closer, her hand in his hair.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_;

I am not hindered by any topographical knowledge of Seattle, in my universe, a river runs through it

Also, I really love reviews-*blush*

**I Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

It was a beautiful day. Exiting the hospital's doors, Cristina walked out into the morning sun.

It was only ten o'clock, but as she made her way over to a low wall nearby, the rays of the sun warmed her back through the short leather jacket she was wearing.

Without minding the people around her, she sat own on the stones, legs stretched out before her, crossed at the ankles.

She leaned back, hands on either side of her, and, closing her eyes, she lifted her face up to the sun.

She was only aware of her slow breathing and the warm leather around the naked skin of her arms. She felt some curls softly graze her cheek as the wind played with them, stretching her legs she felt the blood tingle through them as she relaxed , jeans squeezing the flesh agreeably tight. Still, there were no thoughts forthcoming as her attention travelled upwards to her breasts and belly in the cotton t-shirt, sunlight warming her, she could feel the glow on her bare skin, where her t-shirt was pulled up a bit because of the way she was sitting.

She opened her eyes, just looking at her own feet, her head still a void.

She bent her head lower to protect her eyes and felt that she just might sit here forever, the moment stretching on and on.

People were going by, she was virtually in front of the main entrance, but the sharp light didn't allow her to see much around her, she felt separated from them , in her own circle of light.

"You alright Ma'am?", she looked in the direction from where the voice came, squinting. A young nurse was standing there, his worried face coming into view as he stepped closer, "Is there something I can help you with?".

She sat up straight, arms protesting when she bended them to draw her hands over her knees, rubbing the bits of sand and stone away, that had been pressed into her palms under her weight.

"I'm fine", she heard her own words and smiled a little. He seemed reassured and said goodbye, she didn't answer but got up and, gathering the papers she'd been sitting on, walked out of the parking lot and into the street.

It was about forty five minutes walking from here to her house, but she needed to think and she could always take a cab if she got tired.

Walking slowly, the words she'd just said made her brain start up again. "I'm fine". She felt herself smile as she allowed herself to feel what that meant. She was fine, there was nothing wrong, all was as it should be. If she just kept eating healthy, slept enough, and didn't forget to breathe, in seven and a half months time, she could have a child.

***

She stood still, looking around as if to check that everything was still the same. The side walk was mostly empty, this being a week day, the sun was still shining…, she took a big breath and began to walk again.

"_She could have a child, Owen's child_", the thought didn't cause panic. She knew she should be plotting out a course of action, but somehow the details and doom scenarios wouldn't come to her.

Instead, she was still walking along calmly, aware of her body moving and feeling free, detached from every day life.

All these weeks since they had had to part, she'd struggled not to despair. But lying in bed at night, staring at the fan, it had been so hard not to lose sight of the big picture.

Despite her best efforts, many times she had felt the walls of the hospital and her house close in on her, feeling so alone and small without him. Losing hope that they would have those forty years she wanted so much.

The only times she could breathe free was when they talked, or even when she just looked at him. One wink or smile and she felt secure again, felt that powerful connection.

Thankfully, over the last few weeks there had been more and more smiles and conversations, however fleeting they might be. He was doing better, she could tell, but she didn't want to push him so she tried to keep some distance, leaving him the initiative.

A thought flashed through her head and she smiled in spite of her better judgement. _"Maybe she felt so calm because now, she had a piece of him with her all the time"._ She forced herself to an eye roll at the incredibly mushy thought, but couldn't get her lips to stop smiling. _"She had a piece of him with her and she didn't want to get rid of it"._

Without realising, she had come to a halt and it was only when a dog came over to sniff her legs that she came back to her surroundings. A quick look around told her nobody had noticed her except the owner of the dog, who shot her a curious look on passing.

Cristina saw she had reached the river, and made her way over to one of the benches along the water side.

Sitting down on it, she let her gaze get lost in the streaming water, sparkling in the sunshine.

"_Okay Cristina, let's take this step by step_".

***

She had not chosen to get pregnant, she had not chosen to have his baby, but now that the fact of her pregnancy presented itself, she would not choose to end it. She knew that.

The wind picked up a bit, tugging at her hair, but she remained motionless, lost in thought.

It was one thing to choose not to abort, it was another thing to have a baby.

First the pregnancy; she'd basically be sick, and partly incapacitated, for the eight months of it's duration and the month or so after. It would definitively hold her back in her residency. She'd still be able to study and research, even observe, but the actual operating would only become harder and harder. She'd have to cut back on her hours, before taking at least the last two weeks off.

She frowned slightly but almost immediately, felt her resolve being born. _"I can do that_", and nobody could stop her, they couldn't kick her out.

She was the best of their year, Meredith a close second. She had a comfortable lead on most of the others, she would find a way to do this and still be the best. She just had to make sure she didn't barf in any open body cavities, she could do that.

Still, she couldn't help and think of swollen ankles and nausea, cold nights after long days schlepping around all that extra weight. It would be hard and she could use help.

She could do it alone, she could do anything she put her mind to. But having help would be so much better.

Becoming aware of the burning sun, she took off her jacket, using it to cushion her back and head from the hard wooden bench.

Eyes fixed on the streaming water of the river, she was mesmerized by the smooth, steady flow, gently moving to the sea.

Hesitantly she placed her hand over her stomach, feeling her belly button through the thin fabric of the shirt.

Meredith would help her, she knew that. But they would have to have a serious conversation.

Another frown crept over her face, it was time she made her friend see what was going on here. She loved Owen, maybe from the day they'd met, and now they were having a child, Meredith needed to accept that.

Being on Cristina's team meant Meredith would have to be on Owen's team as well, since they were one and the same.

Almost without noticing, her thumb was slowly stroking her belly. She had been left before by people, but she didn't think Meredith would abandon her. So that meant that whatever happened between Owen and her, she would not be doing this alone.

She would still be a surgeon and she would still be Cristina Yang.

Without thinking further, she reached for her phone and called Meredith's cell. They were supposed to meet later in the day to do some wedding planning with Izzie , who was thrilled to have dresses to think about. When Meredith answered, Cristina asked her to meet her at a certain tearoom she knew, fifteen minutes walking downstream.

Her friend seemed surprised but agreed to see her there in an hour.

***

Hanging up the phone, Cristina heaved a deep sigh and forced herself to relax before finally turning her thoughts to the man who had taken her heart, and pretty much her whole life too. _"Owen"._ Seeing his face before her, she was filled with love and longing. Trying her best to stay calm, and not be swept away by the wave of emotions he provoked in her, she whispered to herself. "_Take it easy, you've got to get this clear before you talk to Mer", "Come on, think!". "What do you want to do?"._

Turning her eyes to the water, she tried to order her thoughts. Thinking back to how they first met, then letting all their subsequent interactions pass her mind, it was hard not to feel that they had been caught up in their own stream from the very beginning. And that, just as this river moved, unstoppable to the sea, they had been swept along to this point of no return.

It was hard not to think this had been somehow inevitable, or even meant to be.

The only problem was; she hated that phrase "meant to be". It implied a kind of pre ordination she had no taste for. She believed in hard work, and shaping your own faith, she believed in choices. But then, it had been their choices, that had gotten them here. His choice to go back, her choice to ask him if he really couldn't remember her name. The things they chose to share, the love they had made.

*

That's where her breath halted for a moment, warmth spreading through her body to rival the heat of the sunshine on her skin.

_That_ part had been meant to be, from the very first time it had been clear that, if they were around each other, sooner or later they would end up making love.

It had been their choices, though, that had made it so meaningful.

She replayed that night in her mind, and smiled, now covering her belly with two hands. Their child had been conceived in so much love, this just had to work out. It could not go wrong, not after starting so right.

She sat there a good half hour longer, until she got thirsty and got up, to make her way down to the tearoom

When she got there, Meredith hadn't arrived yet and she went ahead and ordered a healthy lunch, making up for missing breakfast.

She was just attacking her food with gusto when Mer came in and joined her at the table.

"Okay, so what's going on?".

***

When they got to the hospital later that afternoon they were windswept and a bit sunburned from talking along the riverside.

It had been a surprisingly calm but very honest conversation. Their had been some hard moments, but in the end they'd gotten up to leave for their appointment with Izzie as a team.

Cristina would never admit it, but when the cab pulled away from the curb, she felt tears in her eyes, knowing she still had her Person. That she wasn't doing this alone. She didn't even protest when Meredith took her hand and held it all the way to SGH.

***

It had been agreed between them that Meredith would talk to Owen and apologize, although that word had not been used by either one of them. They just decided that it would be helpful to take as much stress as possible away from this situation, and away from Owen. Letting him know Cristina's person didn't hate his guts would be a good start.

They weren't on call that night, so they went straight to Izzie's room, no changing into scrubs.

She was having a good day, fortunately, and they dived right in.

Cristina was surprised to find she was kind of enjoying herself. She knew she had taste and was going through the enormous stack of wedding magazines in a respectable pace.

Izzie being sick meant she didn't have the energy to squeal at every bow and sash, it was nice and very sad at the same time.

Who could have thought that she'd ever wish for more squeals from Izzie? Who could have thought they'd ever be sitting here, picking out wedding dresses for Meredith whilst being pregnant?.

She smiled at Izzzie, who was looking at her, "You're looking really good Iz". And she smiled back, pointing at a wedding dress that almost made Cristina gag. "look, isn't it pretty?". She hesitated before opening her mouth, "How hard could she be on a very sick person?". Meredith's amused look gave it away, and she spotted the mocking gleam in Izzie's eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny". But she joined in their laughter anyway, glad to see her joke around.

**

He'd know that laugh anywhere, Owen smiled, and stopped by Izzie Stevens' room. He knocked before entering, a smile on his lips, but froze when he saw Meredith there. "I'm sorry, you're busy, I'll come back another time", and before any of them could react, he had turned and closed the door behind him. Meredith and Cris exchanged a look, "Excuse me", and Meredith got up to follow him.

***

It was almost midnight when Cristiana made her way over to SGH. She'd had chinese food with Meredith, after leaving Izzie to rest early in the evening. All had been well.

When Meredith left however, the thoughts that filled her head drove her crazy, her anxiety increasing by the hour.

She knew Owen was working until midnight and she'd decided earlier that it would be better to wait before telling him about the baby.

As the evening went on however, it became clear to her that that would not be good for her heart, and so she dressed carefully in jeans and a beautiful woollen sweater, before heading out the door.

She had to tell him, now.

***

When she got there she asked one of the nurses if Dr. Hunt had already left, heart beating furiously as she waited for the answer.

When she was told he was in his office, she sighed in relief and controlled her breathing while directing her steps there.

Owen looked up at the soft knock on the door, to see Cristina standing in the doorway. His tired eyes lit up, and he felt his heart lift, "Hey".

He stood there, smiling, eyes feasting on her face and hair.

"Hey", it came out very subdued and Owen realised at once she was nervous, "Can I come in?".

He frowned a bit, and stepped closer, "Of course". He became even more alert, when she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, closing the blinds.

She stayed away from him, fixing him with a look he found hard to interpret.

A hundred thoughts and words were racing through Cristina's mind and for a moment, she had no idea how to begin. When she stayed quiet, Owen opened his mouth to speak, but her hand shot up, silencing him, and she found the words.

"You said you wanted to be around in forty years". He want very still and she knew she had his undivided attention. "Do you still want that?".

Her eyes never left his, watching closely for his reaction. It was immediate, " I do".

He reached out and put his hands on her upper arms, drawing her close to him.

Tears from relief had filled her eyes, and she looked down, blinking them away.

Her hands grabbed hold of the sides of his shirt, looking up in his eyes again, she smiled. "Good".

He stroked her cheek with his fingers, eyes going over her beautiful face.

"What's wrong Cristina?".

She smiled again, and looked away for just one second. "I just needed to hear you say, you'll still want to be with me, when you feel better".

She let her arm slide around his waist and buried her face against his chest. "Sometimes I get scared we won't be together again, that you will not want to be with me anymore".

She mumbled it, but he heard, and wrapped his strong arms around her just a little bit tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"I will always want to be with you, Cristina, you must know that's true". They stood like that, while Cristina was building up the courage to tell him, when Owen spoke first.

"Meredith came to see me this afternoon", he felt her nod, not surprised that she had known. "You put her up to that?". She leaned back far enough to look at him now, "I told her that if she's really on my side, she has to be on our side".

He kissed her fore head, overcome for a moment. "Our side hunh?". She gave him a smile that made his heart gallop, "Yeah, team Yang-Hunt".

He smiled before kissing her passionately, trying to tell her without words what it meant to him, to have her on his side.

When they broke apart they were both panting, surprising him, she took a step back, and he frowned at his suddenly empty arms.

"Owen", the nervousness was back in her voice and he wondered what was could be wrong?

"I know you are working hard to get better, and I will wait for you, however long it takes", "I know you can't rush this…".

The look she gave him was almost pleading and he waited, trying to reassure her with his eyes that she could tell him anything.

"I don't want to rush you Owen", her voice croaked with tension, "Owen.., I'm pregnant".

***

He felt like somebody knocked the wind right out of him, heat exploding in his body from the shock. His eyes held on to her face as the universe changed around him. Instinctively, he reached out an arm, pulling her against him, his free hand finding it's way to her stomach.

He looked at his hand, trying to understand what this meant. There was joy, but he could not grasp the enormity of it, and his dazed eyes found Cristina's.

She had been watching his face closely, and felt tears rise when she saw the joy in those blue eyes. He looked at her as if he was afraid to believe his luck, taking his hand from her stomach to cup her face. "We're going to have a baby?".

It was the quiet awe that told her they would be alright. Tears started running down her cheeks, she smiled through them, and touched his face.

"You're going to be a father". And then he laughed, a sound so full of happiness, she had to laugh with him, tears still streaming. He pulled her even closer, burying his face in her hair. "I love you Cristina, I love you so much". His voice trembled as he said it, and she turned her head to kiss him, wet lips mumbling against his. "I love you".

After long moments filled with kisses, he drew back just a little, looking at her worriedly. "What about your residency?", she looked back, eyebrow arched, "What about it?".

He stroked her face again, "You'll be tired and you'll have to take time off", "I'm..".

He fell silent, not wanting to finish the sentence, "I'm _not_ sorry, I could never be sorry that you're having my baby".

She gave him an approving look. "But we didn't plan this, and it'll be hard on you".

She wanted to interrupt, but he held a finger to her lips, "I want you to know I'll help you, with anything you need, okay?!".

She smiled, it was good to hear him say that. "Don't worry, I'll take you up on the offer", and pulled him in for another kiss.

It was a very long time before they spoke again. They stood there, holding each other, both of them trying to understand this was really happening.

Cristina allowed herself for the first time, to really picture herself with the baby, and with Owen, she shook her head in smiling disbelief and stepped away from him. "Let's go home, you can sleep on the couch or whatever, but let's go home".

He smiled but when she turned to the door, he held her back.

She looked around questioningly and saw him looking at her very seriously.

"Cristina, you say you don't want to rush this", she was startled and her heart sank, thinking he'd refuse to come with her.

He squeezed both of her hands and she focused again.

"I don't want to rush this either, I want to do this right, so it will last the rest of our lives".

He stopped to emphasize his words, and she felt the dreadful feeling settle in her stomach.

"But Cristina", he gave her hands another little squeeze, blue eyes beseeching her, "Please marry me".

Now _she_ was speechless, jaw dropping just slightly at those words, that she had not been expecting just then.

"Cristina", her mouth really fell open when he lowered himself on one knee, snapping her jaw shut, her eyes shot to his.

"I love you, I think almost from the first time I saw you".

"I tried to tell myself that I didn't need you", they both smiled at the memory of those fiery kisses outside Joe's. "I tried not to need you, but I can't help myself, I can't help loving you".

"I know I still have a long way to go, and I'll probably always be afraid of hurting you, but I can't be without you".

There were no tears in Cristina's eyes now, instead she felt a fierce joy burning through her, as she listened to his words and the way he said them.

"I can't be without you, and I can't be without our baby, marry me?, even if I have to sleep in another room in the beginning".

He looked away, pained, "I know I'm damaged but I'll promise to get better, please marry me".

His eyes were begging her and she didn't let him wait, her answer coming fast and sure, "Yes, I'll marry you".

He got up and starting kissing her again, it was heaven, but this office had a serious lack of beds!

"Let's get out of here", she whispered, and he let her go with a protest. Grabbing his bag from the desk, he took her hand in his as they walked into the hallway, kissing it as they went along.

Just outside the door, Owen stopped and kissed her again. She smiled, thinking of the other hospital she had left only that morning.

It seemed like ages ago. Looking at the man next to her, feeling his strong body next to hers as they made their way over to her apartment, she could almost not believe this was real and she had to stop again and kiss him, just to make sure.

It took them some time to get home that night, but they got there, together.

The End


End file.
